


Fate of the road

by triciamrc



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Grandpa Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto has a family, Naruto has a sister, Naruto isn't Kurama's jinchuriki, No Uchiha Massacre, She is adopted, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki OC, What-If, but he is still Natruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triciamrc/pseuds/triciamrc
Summary: The night the man in the mask attacked Konoha Minato managed to seal the Kyubi back in Kushina, but her ability to hold the beast was never the same. A new jinchuriki enters the Hidden Village. How will this affect the story? [Minato and Kushina live][Pre-Uchiha massacre][Maybe not massacre at all] OCxUndecided, vote the pairing in the comments![This work is mine and also published in FF.net under the same title but different user.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people! How are you?
> 
> Here is a Naruto fic. For this one I'd like you to tell me who would you like to see my OC paired with. In the future, of course, now she is too young for that! Academy first, boys later! I have several possibilities in mind, let's see what you guys think and later on I'll let you know my options. Teen and up to be safe for now, but in time it may turn mature/explicit. It's a shinobi story after all.
> 
> Leave those reviews! Love your all! xoxo
> 
> PS: English is not my first language so mistakes can happen even if I review for typos and stuff.

It was a nice summer day in the outskirts of Konohagakure, comfortingly warm if you stood in the sun, softly fresh under the shadows. The Head of the Nara clan lifted his chin up welcoming the tingly sensation of sunrays on his already tan skin. Years and years working in the open around the clan's compound and the Nara forest made his skin hard and resilient to inclement weather. Even now, when he barely spent any time outside the Hokage Tower due to his station as a Jonin Commander and Chief Strategist, his body tanned easily. It was a silver lining… His rough appearance would keep him from blending with the white collared population of the administrative buildings he frequented so much these days, no matter how often he had to replace his beloved leathers for regular clothes.

As a breeze flew past him carrying the watery smell of the river nearby, his mind traveled to thoughts of his son, Shikamaru. When Shikaku left early that morning to get to the orphanage in time the kid and his wife were still sleeping, but by now he imagined Shikamaru was having the first nap of the day under a tree. Shikaku smiled, and immediately after frowned. The kid was a carbon copy of himself when he was his age. Both in looks and lack of motivation. A Nara through and through. He worried about him. When summer was over he'd start his classes in the Ninja Academy, and that would disrupt completely his lazy routine. Despite being his only heir to the clan leadership, Shikaku didn't want the kid to feel too pressured, he wanted him to be a kid, and to grow into a good man before he was a good shinobi. Peace was never completely secured, it could start from the top or the bottom. From the selfish pettiness of high lords and ladies against each other, or from starving civilians who had nothing left to lose or too much to fight for. As someone who knew what it felt like to leave his wife behind to fight a war he didn't understand, a war he had no business in, and yet would make him responsible of so many souls… Shikaku wanted his son to be a kid as long as he could, even if it meant leaving his shinobi education for later and spending the whole day working with the Strategy and Intelligence divisions to keep said fragile peace. Finding the time to spend with the kid and, Kami willing, impress a lesson or two in his head was a hard task, but one Shikaku managed on four to five hours of sleep.

A constant buzzing sound managed to take him out of his musings. He opened his eyes and looked around, and then he realized it wasn't a buzz, it was a hum. Someone was humming softly, but he couldn't see anyone in his line of sight. Shikaku followed the sound. Nobody was supposed to be out here but him. The kids that would travel with him to start a new life in Konoha were being readied inside, the rest of the kids were eating, also inside, and the security detail that accompanied him was waiting on the edge of the lot. His feet dragged him around the corner of the porch, to the side of the building. A little girl was sitting on the floor, her feet dangling over the edge, her fingers tapping the concrete in a rhythm that tried to match the made up song she was humming in that uncoordinated way kids her age had. She was completely soaked and dirty. Another breeze flew past them making the kid tremble softly.

''Hey, there, kid.''- Shikaku approached the girl.

''Hello.''- She answered softly, her cheeks turning a deep red that matched the color of the patches of hair still visible through the mud.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I am. Thank you. Are you?'' –She asked back.

Shikaku couldn't help the genuine smile that transformed his otherwise stern face. What a polite little thing.

''Yes, I think I am. Thank you for asking.'' – He said sitting next to her. - ''So why are you out here all wet and dirty, why don't you go inside and take a shower?''

''I can't go inside until I'm told so. I am to wait here.''

''But why?''

''I can't go inside looking like this. The important man can't see me. I'll ruin it.''

Shikaku's insides reeled seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. So she obviously had an accident of sorts and she was left outside like an inconvenient stray dog? Why? Because _he_ was there?

''Who told you this?''

''Akane-san did.''

Akane-san… Shikaku never liked the orphanage's Headmistress, she was too much for his liking. The place was full to the brim with kids yet she made it feel and look like a funeral home. But this?

''What's your name, kid?''

''Jun.''

''Pleasure to meet you, Jun-chan, my name is Shikaku.''

''Nice to meet you, Shikaku-san.''- She said smiling openly for the first time.

A polite little thing indeed. And very articulate for her age. Shy at first, but she warmed up quick. The kind of kid you can lure with candy, going by how nice and open she was acting towards him, a total stranger, and an adult at that. If she were his he'd worry all the time. Thank Kami Shikamaru was nothing like this. He chuckled imagining someone trying to lure his son: ' _'Pass''_ , he would say, and go back to sleep.

''How did you get in this predicament, Jun-chan?''

''I was looking for a purple lotus. I slipped on the rocks.''

''A purple lotus? Those are rare to come by…'' –He mused.

''You know about it?'' – She asked all excited.

''I've heard about it. My clan is kind of famous for our own medicines and herbal remedies. I'm not an expert myself, but I received some basic education in the matter. Are you into that kind of thing?''

''Yes! I like plants and what you can do with them! The library here is small,''-she said rummaging through her backpack- ''and this is the only book I have about it. I know it by heart.''- She said proudly.

''The whole thing?''- Shikaku asked taking the book from her hands as she shook her head yes.

The book was thick and full of names, locations and practical uses not only for herbs but a lot other type of raw materials, from animal parts and secretions to the bark of many different trees. And she knew it all by heart? She looked and sounded really into the stuff, and kids were like sponges but…

''Tell me about the elixir mud.''- He tested asking about the first thing he found in a random page.

''Also known as Banno Doro,''- she enunciated-''it can be used to heal bruises, cuts, and sprains, but it releases a gas that can be toxic if exposed to it for a long period of time. The mud gushes out underground the Hell Valley, in the Nanakusa Island. A large and very aggressive species of lizard is known to inhabit this valley, making the collecting of the mud a dangerous endeavor.''

Well, color him impressed… There was no way that was a coincidence. If it really was the only book on the topic she had access to she probably had read the thing so many times she'd memorized it. It seemed too much of a technical lecture for her age, the fact that she could read it at all was impressive in itself, even when locations and names had not only the kanji but also the kana reading to make it easier.

''How old are you, Jun-chan? Three? Almost four?''

''How did you know?'' –She asked surprised.

''I have a son your age.''

''What's his name?''

''Shikamaru. He's a good kid, but lazy. Not as well-mannered and hardworking as you, that's for sure. But I can't hardly talk, I wasn't those things either when I was your age, yet I turned out well.''- He finished with a wink.

Her shy side came back in reaction to his winking, rushing blood to her face, to match yet again her hair color. Her hair color… As she went silent after putting the book away, he lost himself in his own thoughts. He had only ever met one person with that particular hair color: Kushina. Lord Fourth's wife and… No, don't go there. As a member of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division, Shikaku was trained to avoid and resist mind prodding to a certain point, but as his best friend and expert in the art itself, Yamanaka Inoichi, used to say: _''don't even think about it''_. Honestly, that was the most tiresome side of being a part of the Hokage's most trusted advisors. Having to watch not only your words but also your thoughts about sensible information. And he was a reserved man by nature, there was no way a gossip could manage the pressure…

''Would you like to know him?''- Shikaku broke the silence.

''Excuse me?'' –She asked not knowing what he was talking about.

''My son, Shikamaru, would you like to know him and other kids your age?''

''Can I?''-She asked sounding insecure.

''You don't have many friends here in the orphanage, do you? Is that why you read so much?''

''I don't read because I don't have friends. I don't have friends because I read. They say I'm weird.''

Shikaku could see how talking about the _dangerous endeavor of collecting elixir mud_ could make a three year old sound weird to her peers. The amount of knowledge and vocabulary that much reading provided didn't match the cute and currently muddy vessel in font of him. Even now, the way she corrected him in his misconception about her situation, providing the right cause and effect… Her level of articulation made her sound too mature. For kids her age that probably meant weird, and boring.

He liked her. He really liked her. How come she didn't make the cut?

''Can I tell you a secret, Jun?''- He looked around and leaned forward conspiratorially, appealing to her obvious curious nature.

She leaned forward too, nodding her head a bunch of times, really into the idea of learning something new she probably wasn't supposed to.

''I am the important man.''- Shikaku whispered.

It took her a couple of seconds to understand, but when she did her reaction was comical. Her eyes opened wide in panic, and he could see the wheels spinning in that smart head of hers. The important man wasn't supposed to see her this way, she ruined it. She ruined everything. Had she talked too much? Was she polite enough? Was she in trouble?

Shikaku kept talking before she could go into full panic mode.

''Do you know why I am here?''

She shook her head no, looking scared to keep talking.

''Every now and then my clan comes to the orphanage, and we take a bunch of kids of different ages back to Konoha. Some of them get adopted by members of the clan that can't have kids of their own or just want to add to the family. Some others are adopted by other families in the village. But I'll be honest, some kids don't get that lucky. In those cases they still are provided with a proper place and the means to live until they can manage by themselves.''

He gave her a minute to process the information before carrying on.

''What do you know about clans?''- Shikaku asked.

''Nothing really…''

''Some clans have very strict policies when it comes to marriage and progeny. We Naras aren't the case. Remember how my clan knows about medicine and stuff?''

She nodded yes.

''We know of the importance of fresh blood.''

He gave her another moment of silence to think about what he said. He didn't get into the many details that played a role in each clan's rules and customs, like kekkei genkais and the nature of secret technics. She could learn about that among many other things if she decided to join him in his travel back to Konoha. She still had to pass Hiashi's test, but Shikaku had a feeling that the girl was _it_.

''I guess what I'm trying to say is you're invited. To come with us. I can't promise it'll be perfect, but you'll have a place to call home, people to call family, and a proper education. The academy should keep you entertained enough while the other kids catch up to you.''- He finished flicking her head making light of her social awkwardness with the kids her age.

''So, what do you say?''-Shikaku asked the kid getting up.

''Yes?''-She answered after thinking it through for a moment.

She made it sound like a question, but it didn't deter Shikaku's determination. Her doubtful intone wasn't because she wasn't sure about accepting his offer, but about how to answer to it.

''Yes it is.''- He put the final point to the conversation.

''Shikaku-sama!''-The voice of the Headmistress came from around the corner.

''Over here!''- He called back letting her know his position on the porch.

He saw the kid's demeanor change completely after hearing the woman approaching. It was pretty obvious this wasn't the first time the girl was mistreated, and it made him sick. It'd be wrong to slap the lady, but at least he took pleasure in watching the shock on her face when she rounded the corner and saw the company he kept. Busted.

''OH-''- was all she managed before clearing her throat in a poor attempt to try and cover her reaction.

After all, he wasn't supposed to see the girl, right?

''Shikaku-sama, I see you've met our resident troublemaker.''-Her smile was tight and forced.

''Is slipping on rocks and falling into a puddle of mud considered troublemaking nowadays?''

She looked taken aback, not expecting him to argue with her.

''Well-''

''What do you think, Hiashi?'' –He didn't give her a chance to reply whatever bullshit she was about to spew.

She looked over her shoulder in the direction Shikaku was looking, getting a fright and jumping on the spot at the unexpected presence of the Hyuga leader just a few feet away calmly observing the scene.

''I'd call it an inconvenience, hardly troublemaking.''- Was the Hyuga's response.

When it came to managing their respective clans and living their lives, Naras and Hyugas had very different policies in place, but they collaborated with the orphan plan. Because while a Hyuga, due to their clan's jealousy over the byakugan, would never be able to justify to their council taking in outsiders, they saw the good in others who could do it doing it, both for the kids that were given a second chance and for the village that saw its shinobi forces increased. That's why Hiashi agreed from the start to assist the Naras, checking the kids' chakra and selecting the ones that had the potential to become ninjas.

Shikaku smirked, despite the situation, at Hiashi's deadpan response.

''You don't get more uptight than a Hyuga, lady. You just don't.''

The woman fake laughed trying to make light of her situation.

''Jun-chan, why don't you go take that shower now? I need to talk to Shikaku-sama.''

Shikaku held in the need to snort. She clearly didn't appreciate being called out in front of the kid she humiliated and wanted her out of the picture as soon as possible. He was ready to tell the kid to stay put, but to everyone's surprise he didn't need to.

''Jun-chan?''-The Headmistress tried again, strain evident in her voice.-''Shower. Now.''

But the kid's attention didn't waver from the Nara.

''I said yes.''-Jun said softly.

''Hehehe,''-Akane-san nervously laughed at the situation-''see? A troublemaker. What do you me-''

''I said yes!''- The kid repeated with more confidence this time, keeping eye contact with the man in front of her all the time while ignoring the woman that for some reason was trying to demean her.

It made Shikaku's chest swell with pride. He smiled at her and grunted his approval. The kid was kind of an introvert and clearly lacked self-steem –not a shock, considering how she was apparently treated- but by sticking up to the Headmistress in this moment she was showing she was in possession of a couple of very important traits for any person, but specially for a shinobi: One, she had a natural perception and understanding of authority figures and a chain of command. She wasn't simply defying the Headmistress, she was waiting orders from her new custodian. Because she said yes. And two, she abided by her decisions despite how nasty the consequences might be. She said yes, period.

''Hiashi?'' –Shikaku asked for the Hyuga's verdict, whose byakugan was active from the start of the encounter.

''Definitely, yes.''

With that the Nara gave the kid the order she so desperately was waiting. It couldn't be easy for her, being so young, and so used to the woman's very obvious scorn, to sit there and deny her the power to demean her anymore.

''Go shower and pack your things. We leave as soon as you're ready, kid.''

It was all the girl needed to dash out of sight like the devil was after her.

''I don't understand.''- The strain on the woman's face was painful to watch at this point.

''It's easy. She said yes.''- Shikaku couldn't help himself and pulled her leg a little extra.

''What does that mean?''-And now she just looked ready to scream and pull her hair off.

''It means I'm her new custodian.''

''Shikaku-sama, I must insist on the challenge that girl represents on the daily. I advise against this decision.''

''I take note of this advice and thank you for it.''

With that he walked towards the front of the building, where some of the kids where already waiting with their scarce luggage. Hiashi walked silently by his side. Shikaku appreciated how the Hyuga managed to show him his calm support in this situation while simultaneously letting him deal with it all by himself.

''Shikaku-sama- I- I don't-''

''Aren't you supposed to encourage and celebrate adoptions?''

''Yes! Yes, of course, but I'm also supposed to look for the better match for the kids and the families. Not every kid fits into every family. After years of experience and in this particular case I can assure you-''

''Honestly, Akane-san, I don't understand what's the issue. If she happens to be anything other than the sweet smart girl she seems to be then that's Konoha's administration problem, not yours. In fact, shouldn't you be happy to get her out of your sight? Seeing as she poses such an inconvenient for you.''

He took a good look at all the boys and girls Hiashi had selected as he addressed the Headmistress. The oldest looked to be around ten years of age, and they were the one's carrying the babies that would go into a carriage when they reached their escort party by the outskirts of the orphanage's land. As he finished his appraisal of the kids he returned his attention back to the woman. She was looking down to her feet, obviously tense, hands clasped in front of her turning white with all the blood being squeezed out by the strength of the grip. She had stopped arguing, not knowing what else to say, but she didn't look just defeated but also desperate.

''You didn't object to any of the others. Unless there's something that I'm missing?'' –Shikaku tried to press for information sounding casual and not too curious.

''No, nothing at all. Just-I don't think it's the right decision, that's all.''

But something about the way she said it told the Nara that there was in fact something he was missing. A sideways look to the impassive Hyuga confirmed his suspicions. There was something Akane-san wouldn't or couldn't tell. Kami, was she sweating now?

''Look, I see now this year we're taking more kids than it's usual.''-Shikaku backtracked in his treatment in reaction to the utter dismay in her body language.-''If it's about the allowance the orphanage receives per kid from Konoha I could talk to the Hokage, see if we could maybe grant you an extra item from our budget. Your work here is greatly appreciated.''

''Thank you, my lord. Is there nothing I can do to change your mind about the girl?'' –She insisted, this time sounding beaten.

''I'm afraid not.''

''In that case, is there anything else I can do for you?''

''No, thank you for your services, Akane-san.''

''You're welcome, my lord. If you'll excuse me.''

At his nod she turned around and walked past the growing group of kids, up the stairs of the front door and past the dark threshold. She disappeared from sight with her head still down, deflated. A shadow of the authoritarian woman he knew. Not even the sound of her heels was the same.

''Is it me or does something smell rotten?''- He asked Hiashi.

''Rotten indeed.''

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when the caravan of orphans crossed the main entrance of the Hidden Village and were dispatched to the Nara quarters, where they would be distributed in rooms and provided with a welcome package full of clothes their size, a calligraphy set with scrolls, brushes, an ink stone, ink sticks, a desk pad and a traditional paperweight. They would also receive a little wage to spend around town each week until they were adopted. By the end of summer the few ones who nobody adopted would be placed in their own rent free apartments and keep receiving a monthly allowance until they made genin or find other ways to fend for themselves. This was a process the Third supervised closely with a bunch of social workers. Hiruzen-sama had taken to watch over more gentle matters like the Academy, Social Services and the Hospital, and retired from shinobi business since he appointed Minato as his successor. He still lend his expertise to the Yellow Flash whenever it was needed, but ultimately left the management and decision making to the young man. The Hokage title was for life, but Hiruzen-sama hoped the Kyubi battle from almost four years ago was his last and he could spend his last years leading a peaceful life, doing some good around the village and visiting his beloved Biwako at the cemetery.

Nara Shikaku and Hyuga Hiashi waited patiently outside the Hokage's office, waiting to report to both the Third and the Fourth about their findings. Since the Kyubi was effectively extracted from the current jinchuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, and later sealed back inside of her, selecting the next jinchuriki had been a matter of constant pain in the ass of the Fourth. Every day Kushina grew weaker and weaker, needing periodic maintenance of the seal that kept the demon at bay from her husband. The Elders kept pushing the matter, fearing, not without reason, that one day the seal and Kushina's best efforts wouldn't be enough. Naruto, their son, seemed the obvious choice to replace Kushina as Jinchuriki. But even when the kid's chakra was something else, it didn't have the singular traits that being a full blooded Uzumaki granted. The ones that allowed Kushina to survive the extraction and make use of the Adamantine Sealing Chains. Minato, who studied the seal technics of the Uzumaki clan under his wife's mother, had been working on something new. A way to seal only half the Kyubi's chakra in his son next to a part of himself, while sealing the other half inside the Shinigami's belly. But that particular fuinjutsu, although extremely useful when it came to sealing away the soul of the enemy, also required the sacrifice of the summoner's soul, which would be denied passage to the Pure Land. Minato would die and be trapped within the Shinigami's stomach, destined to fight the Kyubi for all eternity.

The Elders, short sighted that they could be, were down with it, but that day the mostly retired Hiruzen put his foot down vehemently. He appreciated Minato's extra work on the matter, and certainly loved the kid for being willing to die for the village. His will of fire was commendable. Being as he was Jiraiya's student, Hiruzen always considered the Namikaze boy a grandson of sorts. But success wasn't assured, since the Uzumaki secret fuinjutsu was a one-time kind of jutsu. Minato nor any other living person had experience with it, so it could solve their problems just as quickly as it could all go south. There were consequences to failing jutsus, and only Kami knew what could happen if the Shinigami wasn't properly summoned. Plus, the village would not only loose a young Hokage, but also one of the finest shinobis of all time. The Yellow Flash of Konoha commanded fear and respect just by existing. Entire nations granted him a run on sight order. Namikaze Minato was a living weapon, one the village didn't need to use that often. So long as he was alive, most their enemies wouldn't dare make a move. His passing would compromise the whole country's security and it should be avoided for as long as possible.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo weren't happy to be denied a seemingly instant solution. But some matters couldn't be rushed. Finally a compromise was made: Minato's plan was still on the table and would be carried out as a last resort. Meanwhile, he would reinforce his wife's seal weekly for good measure, and extra efforts would be made in the search of a suitable jinchuriki.

Unfortunately, Kushina's parents were the last contact the village had with the remaining members of the Uzumaki clan, and she was running out of time.

Finally the office's door opened and Minato's guard platoon walked out, with Shiranui Genma to the head.

''The hokage will see you now.''- Genma informed them before leaving with Raido Namiashi and Iwashi Tatami on his tail.

It was Friday, Shikaku realized, so they must have been discussing Minato's agenda for next week and deciding on the kind of security he would need.

''Hiashi, Shikaku, come on in.'' – The Fourth waved at them from behind the desk, the Third sitting by the window behind him, smoking his pipe.

They walked inside the office closing the door behind them.

''Hiruzen-sama, Minato-sama.''-Shikaku saluted and Hiashi bowed next to him, leaving him to do the talking.

''How was the visit to the orphanage. I hope everything went smoothly.''- Minato gestured to the chairs in front of the desk offering them to sit.

''Yes, it went smoothly, mostly…''- The Nara let the last detail sink in for a moment.

''Now, now, Shikaku, what do I always tell you about being a tease? Start talking.''- The Third addressed the visitors for the first time with a roguish smile.

Shikaku was more than eager to let them in on the information Hiashi and himself discussed on their way back from the orphanage, but first he gave the closed door of the office a meaningful look that the Yellow Flash recognized all too well. Without missing a beat the Yondaime walked to the door and, holding an open palm on it, he let out a calculated yin release. Immediately, the otherwise invisible seal placed over the wooden surface came to life. The black ink of its characters spread around the room, ceiling, walls and floor, before disappearing again. A privacy seal, put in place and activated to insulate the room when matters of the upmost importance and secrecy where discussed. It isolated the room from the rest of the world making impossible to hear a word that was said inside, but it also placed a genjutsu that avoided anyone to look from outside. For anyone looking through the windows, the office would look vacated and dark, preventing anyone to even read their lips.

''Well, consider me intrigued.''- The Yondaime said sitting back.

''Hiashi and I might have run into a solution to our problem.''

''Which one?''-Minato asked making Hiruzen snort behind his pipe.

Yeah, maybe he should have been more specific. The race against time finding a jinchuriki wasn't Konoha's only big problem, unfortunately. It was also the unknown whereabouts of the masked man and the looming threat of him coming back to finish the job. It was the growing strain between the Uchihas and the village after rumors of the beast being controlled by the sharingan got out. It was the attempt on the Third's life soon after the attack. It was Orochimaru on the wind. It was treason among peers.

''The jinchuriki problem.''

Any trace of mirth disappeared from the Kages' faces the moment the words left Shikaku's mouth. Minato dropped his laidback stance, chair creaking under the shifting weight of his body, to lean with his forearms on the desk.

''Go on.''- The Yondaime instructed.

''While Hiashi was selecting the kids that would make it to Konoha inside the orphanage's facilities I ran into a girl outside. She was covered in mud and that got her into trouble with the Headmistress. She was instructed to wait outside to avoid shaming the institution…''-At this both Kages' frown deepened.-''…or so I thought, at first.''-Shikaku continued.-''Akane-san is a stiff-necked woman most of the time. When she found me with the kid she wasn't happy, but when I informed her of my intention to take her into Konoha's custody she went into full panic mode, although she did her best to try and cover it. It didn't make any sense. I thought maybe they were keeping some kids hidden so they could keep receiving the stipend per kid. I even offered to talk to you about the possibility of adding funds to their current budget after I realized this year we were taking more kids than usual. But it didn't seem to quell her worries.''

''This is the official list of orphans they provided when we arrived.''-Hiashi continued passing Minato the clipboard he was carrying with him.-''One check for the rollcall, two checks when I deemed they had the potential to become shinobis.''-He explained as the Hokage turned the pages.

''Twenty two kids. You're right. This year we are about five kids up compared to last year.''-Minato pointed out.

''Plus one.''-Shikaku added.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Twenty two plus one. The kid I met outside the building isn't on that list.''

''You're saying they kept her off the record?''

''Apparently so.''

''Couldn't it be she's here under a different name?''

''No.''-Hiashi butted in again.-''I called them up one by one in alphabetic order to check their chakra system. She is not on that list.''

''But why would they do that?''

''We don't know. But we think it may have something to do with her Uzumaki lineage.''

''This girl…You think she is Uzumaki?''- The Yondaime asked trying to conceal his excitement at the prospect.

The Yellow Flash was ready to die sealing the beast inside his own son. Such was his will of fire. The Kyubi couldn't be let loose a second time. But if somehow they found another way… A way he could be a father to Naruto and a husband to Kushina for a little longer… It'd been almost four years of dead ends searching for any trace of the Uzumaki clan. They even ventured anbu teams into other countries to no avail. To think the answer to their prayers was so close, right under their nose, hidden in plain sight…

''Are you certain?''-Sarutobi Hiruzen intervened for the first time since the conversation started.

''Quiet certain, Hokage-sama.''-The Hyuga leader asserted.-''Her chakra is the most similar I've ever seen to your wife's, Minato-sama. It burns just as bright, in a smaller version. Not in the way Naruto-kun's is though, your collaboration in the making of that one ruined the final result.''

The Yellow Flash dropped to the floor twitching in pain at Hiashi's sharp jibe while the Third howled in laugher and the Nara sweatdropped. Minato knew his chakra was nothing special. Even when hard work and discipline over the years granted him more than enough chakra reserves to teleport away a bijudama, he came from nothing. His parents were civilians. No clan, no lineage, no elite to boost his path. To think he would become Hokage one day and the Namikaze name would be granted the clan status… Either way, there was no need to be so harsh… Hyuga's and their matter-of-fact assessments…

''If that wasn't enough, she has the hair color too. And the eyes. Same as Kushina.''- Shikaku added as prove of the kid's heritage.

''And Mito before her. You lot are too young to remember, but Hashirama-sama's wife shared those traits too.''

Yes, that hair and those eyes were as hard to come by as the infamous Uzumaki chakra.

''How shall we proceed, Yondaime?''- Hiruzen-sama asked his successor.

Minato gave the situation some though, trying to make sense of everything he was told, elbows on the desk and fingers crossed over his mouth. Why would the orphanage's Headmistress hide a kid from Konoha? Not just a kid, an Uzumaki kid…

''When does a merchant hide a specific merchandise, Shikaku?''

He hated the comparison, but as much as he hated it, it was close to the truth. After being targeted by other nations for their skill in fuinjutsu and almost wiped out from existence Uzumaki's had become a rare commodity.

''When someone already paid for it. Or when they're waiting for the right buyer to show up.''

''Exactly…'' – The disgust was evident in the voice of the young Hokage.

Someone was trading with human beings right under his nose. In the very orphanage he was founding.

''We must address the situation at the orphanage. I'll send a team to investigate as soon as possible.''

The other three men nodded their agreement.

''In the meantime maybe we should follow Akane-san's lead. Keep the kid off the records. Don't put her up for adoption just yet. Nobody outside this room must know about her heritage. I must talk with Kushina before deciding any further.''

''Hai!''

The three men bowed respectfully and left the room, leaving the Yellow Flash of Konoha alone with his thoughts. Almost four years after the attack that left Kushina unable to hold the Kyubi as easily as she was used to… After seeing her struggle and suffer in silence for so long… After being desperate enough to come up with a plan that meant his own demise…

_Kushina… Soon, my love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

That night Minato arrived home late, as it was becoming progressingly usual. Naruto was already in bed and Kushina was asleep on the couch. She looked tired. He remembered fondly the days when she terrorized the boys of the village and blazed about being the first woman Hokage one day. She was a retired kunoichi now. Facing certain death right after giving birth to her first son made her realize what was really important, and Minato supported her. It wasn't easy, but it was the right decision. As far as he was concerned she already had two full time jobs: being a mom and a jinchuriki. She used to be able to hold the Kyubi down unconsciously with her chakra chains, but after the attack the night Naruto was born she had to make a constant conscious effort, and after four years it was wearing her down. And now she had to take care of a kid that, despite being the spitting image of Minato himself, had all of her energy and personality traits. Sometimes the Yondaime still felt guilty for letting her get the full blow of it all to the point of losing the career she worked so hard to achieve. He thought about retiring too, stepping down, lead a tranquil life with her wife and son. The Leaf had fine shinobis that could take his place, like Shikaku or Fugaku. His money had been on them before the Sandaime summoned him to give him the news of his promotion to Kage. Now, he wasn't one for false modesty, he was aware of his worth on the battlefield, but he wasn't sure he had what it takes for the job, to be a leader. Despite his own doubts, he took the job like he always did, hoping to live up to Hiruzen-sama's expectations. To this day –especially to this day- he still had these doubts, and the only things keeping him from renouncing were his will of fire and the violent reaction he imagined Kushina would have when he broke the news.

He kneeled in front of the couch and watched her under the warm light of the side table. Even with a tired frown and dark circles under her eyes he couldn't help but find her the most beautiful woman in the world.

''Kushina…''- He whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

''Minato?'' – She whispered back fighting her grogginess.

''I'm sorry that I'm late again. I'd let you sleep, but we need to talk.''

That bit got her woke and ready to fight.

''What's wrong? Is it Naruto?!''

''Easy, Kushina. Naruto is fine, he's sleeping.''

''Then what is it?''

''I met with Shikaku today, he came back from the orphanage with Hiashi.''- He explained sitting next to her and taking her hands in his.-''They found a descendant of the Land of Whirpools, Kushina. An Uzumaki girl. They housed her with the Nara for now.''

''Uzumaki? What's her name? How old is she?''

''She's Naruto's age. Her name is Jun, just Jun. We don't know where she came from or who her parents were.''

''Then how do you know-?''

''As I said,''-Minato interrupted.-''Hiashi was there too. He checked her chakra system. Plus, they said she looks a lot like you, hair and all.''

Well, if Hiashi said so Kushina believed him. You don't question a Hyuga's opinion when it comes to this stuff.

''I sent a team back to the orphanage to talk to the Headmistress, see if we can learn more about the kid. Who she is, where she came from.''

''Jun…''- Kushina whispered the name.-''Minato, we must adopt her.''

The Yellow Flash was taken aback by his wife's statement and the utter resolution in her voice. This was a conversation they hadn't had for a while now. They knew from the start, thanks to Mito-sama's and Kushina's parent's teachings that giving birth was a delicate situation for a female jinchuriki. Still, they decided to try it once. Kushina's hold on the Kyubi was tight, and Minato intensified his fuinjutsu training to be ready to be of help when the time came. The pregnancy was a month longer than usual, but very easy on Kushina. Easy enough to set their hopes high. They agreed if Naruto's birth went well, they'd try again for a girl. Well, Kushina wanted to try for the girl, Minato didn't care that much, he just agreed a sibling would be good for Naruto because, as an only child, he grew up wishing he had an older sibling to learn from or a younger one to whom he could teach what he knew.

And their dreams became true, only to be shattered a second later. Kushina, with Minato's assistance, held on to the Kyubi and delivered a beautiful healthy boy. But then the masked man made his entrance and spit in the face of their happiness, tainting with killing intent the happiest day of their lives. But the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero were nothing but an optimistic couple, and despite it all, they basked in the happy ending and kept on dreaming. They survived, Naruto survived, the masked man run and the Kyubi was sealed. The first months were hard, the incident left Kushina weak and in need of a midwife to take care of Naruto. Minato tried to be there as much as he could, bottle feeding Naruto and lulling him to sleep when he woke up in the middle of the night to give an already weak Kushina a proper amount of sleep hours. Hiruzen-sama was a leader, a friend and a father to them during those tiring times, working extra hours to help Minato in the crisis management. But Minato didn't slack, because he knew that compared to others –Hiruzen-sama included- that cursed night went easy on him. Everyone he loved made it out alive, while others would grief for the rest of their lives.

At some point in time Kushina was back on her feet, and they allowed themselves to dream again. It was a big mistake. One morning, a member of the maintenance crew fell off the scaffold at Hokage Rock. Kushina saved his life using one of her chakra chains only to be admitted at the hospital herself. When Minato got there the seal on her belly was hanging by a thread. Upon further examination by the Hyuga medic nins they found out the uncouth extraction performed by the masked man had left her chakra system misaligned. Using one chain allowed the Kyubi to break through a couple of others. Minato fixed the seal and the medics assisted her in recovering her chakra to help her fix the damage, but she was warned not to make use of it for any other reasons. The only reason they didn't found out before was because she was on maternity leave, but had something like this happened on a mission outside the Leaf the consequences would have been terrible.

Days later she announced Minato and Hiruzen-sama her decision to retire from shinobi lines and focus on being a jinchuriki until they found the proper replacement. Minato had never loved and admired her more. It was in her blood to fight, to push through difficult times. Stepping down, on the other hand, went against everything she was, and so it was the hardest choice she ever had to make.

It was soon after Naruto's second birthday that they had their first real ugly fight. She approached him with a smile on her face and adoption papers, and he felt his blood run cold. He still didn't know why. It made sense coming out of her mouth. They always wanted to give Naruto a sibling and a second pregnancy wasn't possible, so adopting was the obvious answer. Not long ago it would have sounded like a perfect idea, he'd say yes and she'd jump on him and choke him in a happy embrace. But as he looked at the dark circles under her eyes and the frizzy hairs sticking out her once beautiful shiny red mane as she rambled on and on about her visit to the Social Service's office and the adoption process his resolve increased.

No. He said no. And she couldn't understand. First she just looked slightly taken aback, but she fixed her smile and tried again, and again, and again, and every time he just said no. No. They already had a child, and she paid for it dearly. She was still paying, every day, every second. Even at night, when she couldn't make a conscious effort to keep the Kyubi at bay, the beast would slip into her mind and torture her with nightmares. Too many nights he held her tight in their bed as she trembled in fear. Too many nights he dried her tears. Did she really think he said no just because? Because what? Because he was selfish? He was being the opposite of selfish. She was the selfish one wanting to take on another kid when she barely managed with Naruto. Soon they were screaming at each other across the living room, their dinner completely forgotten on the table. The last thing he saw before turning around to leave the house were Kushina's tears. The last thing he heard when he slammed the door behind him were Naruto's cries.

That night, and many more, he slept at the office. It wasn't until Hiruzen-sama knocked some sense into him that he returned home to fix it. Things were strained for a while, but eventually they talked it out, put themselves in each other shoes and came to an understanding. They wouldn't have another kid until one of two things happened: either Kushina's damaged chakra system was fixed or someone else replaced her as jinchhuriki.

Still the whole ordeal left a hole in their hearts. A hole that the growing Naruto filled every day with happiness. The kid was all big smile and big heart, and Minato had no qualms admitting it was his son's joyful spirit that saved his marriage in the long run. Because optimism only lasted so long, and as time passed and no progress was made in the search of a replacement for Kushina, and as the Elders kept pushing for him to find a solution, he found himself coming up with a suicidal plan. He was growing desperate. Desperate and tired of watching lonely tears escape Kushina's eyes every time they made love, because no matter how lovely and pleasurable the experience, she couldn't help but think that nothing would ever come out of it ever again.

''Kushina…''

''Please listen to me? You said she's Naruto's age. That means three or four. Even I was double her age when I became jinchuriki, and I had time to prepare and learn from Mito-sama.''- She reasoned with her husband.-''If she is in fact Uzumaki she is already my family. There's no way I'm throwing this matter on a child's lap and forgetting about it.''

Minato understood where she was coming from. Yes, the kid was very young, and the shinobi world was cruel like that, but it was one thing to know terrible things were done to kids and another matter entirely to do them yourself.

''Becoming jinchuriki is a big responsibility, I should know. If she is to take it we owe her, as Konoha citizens, as Hokage and jinchuriki, but also as Minato and Kushina. This thing inside of me has caused great pain to the village, but also to our family. If she, being an orphan, is to take all that pain by herself the least I can do is be a mentor and a mother to her.''

Kushina rested her case and a heavy silence permeated the atmosphere around them. Minato was shocked, not by her passionate speech, but by his own acceptance. Two years ago this very same matter opened a nasty wound in their marriage, but right now he couldn't come up with a single reason to neglect her. To neglect himself. Their family.

''Ok…''- He finally breathed out.

''Ok?''- She asked not believing her ears.

''We'll do it. We'll adopt her. We'll adopt Jun.''

''We will?''

''Yes. Naruto isn't a baby anymore, and neither is Jun. Plus, soon they both will start the Academy, and you'll have plenty of time to yourself. To rest and get your strength back, heal. We'll manage.''

Kushina threw her arms around Minato as part of one of her signature constrictor hugs and Minato endured it with a strained by the pain but truthful smile. Tomorrow he would meet with Hiruzen-sama and the other elders of Konoha, and he wasn't getting a no for an answer.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

How could this happen? Minato thought as he finished the message he was writing for the leader of the Nara clan who just happened to be in custody of his soon to be daughter.

As soon as he dismissed last night's meeting with Shikaku, Hiashi and Hiruzen-sama he tasked a team with a very simple mission: set course to the orphanage in the middle of the night to make it there first thing in the morning. They were to inquire the Headmistress and the other workers about Jun. Why was she kept off the records, where did she came from and any possible leads to living relatives. Easy enough, right? Well, the first piece of information they gathered on their arrival was that the Headmistress, the very same woman that tried to talk Shikaku out of Jun's adoption the day before, was very much dead. Everything pointed to suicide, according to Konoha's field team. She was up and running the place before anyone else every morning, but today one of the workers found her dead in her own bed when she went looking for her when they realized she was nowhere to be found. The second piece of information they gathered was that both the workers and the rest of the kids experienced signs of being recently subjected to some kind of genjutsu. None of them seemed to recall Jun at all.

''Make sure to deliver this to Shikaku personally, as soon as possible.''- The Yondaime instructed an awaiting Kakashi handing him the scroll he just sealed-.''I expect total and utter discretion with this matter, Kakashi. Now go.''

''Hai!''

The silver haired ninja banished in thin air just in time with the knocking sound coming from the door.

''Come in!''

As soon as he set foot in the office that morning, Minato sent one of his personal guards in the search of the four elders to let them know they were expected to meet him in his office by noon to discuss important business.

The four elders of Konoha Council walked into the office and closed the door behind them.

''Good morning, my lords, my lady.''- Minato greeted them with respect.

''Yondaime.''- They bowed in return.

''I really hope this is as important as it sounded. We have important duties too, Yondaime, to be summoned in such a rush, and your messenger wouldn't tell what the nature of the meeting was.''

''He couldn't tell you, Danzo-sama, because I didn't make him privy to that information. But I can assure you the matter we are about to discuss if of the utmost importance.''- He responded inviting them to take a seat and sealing the room.

Hiruzen-sama and Danzo-sama sat on one leather couch while Homura-sama and Koharu-sama sat in the couch across from them. The coffee table had tea and an assortment of pastries ready for them, but as always they wouldn't touch it and Minato would have to dump the cold tea and share the food with the tower workers later.

''I won't hold you more than it's necessary.''-He addressed them standing in the middle.-''We found a proper replacement for the actual jinchuriki.''

''What do you mean proper?''-Homura-sama asked.

''I mean a full-blooded Uzumaki girl, Homura-sama.''

''Well, that's great news, isn't it!''- Koharu-sama seemed genuinely happy about the news.

''How can we know she is a _proper_ replacement, Uzumaki or not.''

''Her chakra is the same as Kushina's. With proper training she'll be able to master the Adamantine Sealing Chains of her clan. Hyuga Hiashi assured me so. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to ease any doubts you may have on the matter. He's the expert, after all.''

''If Hiashi said so I believe him, that man's byakugan has yet to fail us.''- The old lady said.

Her acceptance reassured Minato in his confidence. Even when they initially disagreed Homura-sama always voted with her, and the Yellow Flash knew he could count with Hiruzen-sama. Even if Danzo wanted to cause trouble it was done.

''You knew about this, didn't you, Hiruzen?''

''I was here when the news were delivered, Koharu.''

''And where did you find this Uzumaki, girl, pray tell. If I'm not mistaken it was proving to be a difficult task.''

''She was in the orphanage, my lady. Waiting to be found.''- Minato explained the happy elder, sharing a smile of his own.

''My, my… Right under our nose, what were the chances… I'm happy this matter is finally settled.''

There it was. She wasn't even discussing it. It was settled, period. Now to the adoption topic…

''What's her current location? I'll arrange a security detail to transfer her to appropriate living quarters and keep watch over her.''- Danzo-sama jumped the gun.

Minato could imagine the kind of security detail Danzo was talking about… A root anbu team. The Yondaime didn't approve of this anbu branch that operated in complete darkness. Not because of the nature of their missions, because the main anbu took on plain and simple political assassinations and such, but because as much as Danzo cackled about Konoha's best interest, jury was out about his real intentions. Solid prove was still to be attained, but Minato suspected Danzo was the mind behind the plot and execution of certain unsanctioned actions directed towards the undermining of the village's administration and personnel. The Sandaime never admitted it to Minato's face, but the Yellow Flash suspected Danzo for the try on the Third's life. But without solid proof, and while Hiruzen-sama insisted in giving his childhood friend another chance to take on the right path, the only thing left to do was keep an eye on the elder and be ready for the worst.

''Now, now, Danzo. As you said you're a busy man. Leave the housing and monitoring of orphans to me.''- Hiruzen-sama claimed the matter in his own hands with ease.

''This is not just another orphan, Hiruzen. She is to be a jinchuriki, a living weapon. She co-''

''I appreciate the offers, my lords, but they won't be necessary.''- Minato interrupted before Danzo could ramble about everything that could go wrong with a jinchuriki.

Despite the years the wound was still pretty fresh, and the man enjoyed prodding it every now and then, talking with scorn about Kushina's ''lack of control'' like she was the villain and not the victim. Minato wasn't there to be provoked within an inch of his sanity by an old bat with more ambition than talent. He was there to win one for Konoha and himself.

''I plan to adopt the girl myself. She'll be my daughter, legally and otherwise, and as such she'll live under my roof and be directly monitored by me.'' –Minato dropped the bomb.

''The Nine Tails is Konoha's property, and so is this girl. You can't claim her for yourself, Yondaime.''- Danzo argued immediately, just as Minato expected.

''I respectfully disagree, Danzo-sama. My wife may be hosting in her body a weapon of Konoha, at a great personal cost may I add, but she is more than that.''

''Kami bless her.''- The elder lady praised Kushina.

''We all understand you have Konoha's best interest at heart, Danzo, but sometimes that will of fire of yours makes you lose your composure. Referring to Kushina-chan and Mito-sama as you would a kettle… Hashirama-sama is turning in his grave.''- Hiruzen-sama scolded Danzo earning a nasty look from his _friend_.

''I meant no disrespect, Yondaime-''- Danzo tried to backpedal, probably to try the same move with a different approach.

''I know you didn't my lord. But hear me out. Mito-sama saw the importance of educating and nurturing her successor. She tough Kushina everything she knows, and now Kushina is ready to take on that responsibility with the next jinchuriki.''

''Mito-sama was an excellent jinchuriki, and so was Kushina despite the circumstances.''- Homura-sama talked for the first time in a while, and the others, except for Danzo, agreed openly.

''Jinchurikis are always kept close to the Kage. Mito-sama married the First, Kushina-chan married the Fourth, the current Mizukage is the jinchuriki of the Mist, and rumor is the Kazekage sealed Suna's beast inside his own son.''

''There's also precedent with adoption. The Third Raikage adopted that boy, what was his name?''- Hiruzen-sama added.

''B. I met him and the Fourth Raikage in the field. They're brothers for all intents and purposes.''- Minato provided.

''Sooner or later word will get out about our new jinchuriki. She can't be another orphan in the streets. The village would appear weak, afraid of its own power. Konoha must stand behind its jinchuriki.''- Koharu-sama stated.

''Our Yondaime also happens to be the only fuinjutsu specialist in the Leaf. It makes sense that the seal that keeps the Kyubi under wraps stays in his care.''-Homura-sama added to the pile of arguments in Minato's favor.

''Very well, then. Keep us informed, Yondaime.''- Hiruzen-sama stood up and made his way to the door putting a silent end to the meeting.

''I'm happy this matter is finally settled. Now, I know girls are special, but don't be an overzealous father, Minato-kun, I want to meet your daughter soon.''-Koharu-sama left with a smile right after the Sandaime.

Homura walked in silence behind them. That left Minato alone with Danzo.

''I'm looking forward to meeting her too, Yondaime.''

''Of course, soon, Danzo-sama.''

They both bowed respectfully to each other and finally the scarred man closed the door behind him. Having the old creepy man anywhere near his family wasn't something Minato was avid for. Most of the time the Yellow Flash was just thankful that the man was a lonely wolf that spent most of his time holed only Kami knows where. But right now he didn't have time for that. He dropped all his weight on the chair behind his desk and twirled this way and the other like a little kid. He won this round, for the Leaf and his family. As he waited for the final guest of the day, he watched outside the window, allowing himself to bask in the beautiful sight and drown in his own happiness.

_Knock-knock_

Well, there goes his happiness. Time to work. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jun gets to meet a part of Konoha Eleven and have a series of first encounters with other people ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

**A WEEK LATER**

''Say, what do you have there?''-Shikamaru asked the red-haired girl.

She was sitting by herself as usual. Not that he found that bad, on the contrary, she was one less noisy kid to avoid in the uncommonly crowded Nara compound. Naras had nothing to envy the infamous Uchiha and Hyuga when it came to numbers. But thankfully the size of the clan's land was enough to make it easy for the Nara heir to find a peaceful spot to nap whenever. Now, with the kids from the orphanage and the extra workers they required from Konoha's administration and social services peace and quiet had become a mythological creature. _Mendokuse_ …

''It's a book about the history of the village!''- She showed him the cover excitedly.

Said cover sported the red emblem with the fire kanji displayed over the top of the Hokage Tower and the obvious title of ''History of Konoha'' in bold characters. Shikamaru also noticed it had the public library's blue tag.

''I thought you couldn't get books out of the library yet.''

He knew she had spent the week she'd been in the village reading inside the library because she was informed by the clerk she couldn't get a membership card without proper identification documents, which she wouldn't get until she was properly adopted by a family or taken in custody otherwise by the village. Shikamaru didn't know the details about how it all worked, but apparently the whole thing could take right until before she started the Academy in September. When touchan tasked him with showing her around town and keeping an eye on her his first instinct was to protest, he had no time to waste showing nobody around, much less a girl, they were so… girly. She could walk herself and ask for directions. But his father gave him the silent glare and as a consolation price assured him she was a book-worm so she shouldn't give him much work. Turns out it was true. She told him several times that she could explore alone, offering him the chance to skip, and she was nothing like the girls he knew –meaning his mom and Ino-. So, as tempting as a nap was, he felt bad at the idea of leaving her on her own. She seemed clueless about a lot of very basic things, like how to rent a book from the library. He would have offered his own card, but he didn't have one, he didn't see the appeal in books, he'd much rather watch the clouds, and he wasn't going to get one done just for the occasion. It was too much trouble. She could wait to get her own whenever. But that didn't deter her. The first morning he saw her running towards the gates of the compound by herself he asked her where she was going, fearing he'd have to run behind her to avoid getting in trouble. But when she explained her plan was to spend the time reading in the library until lunch he breathed in relief. That time, when she offered to go alone, he took the opportunity to slouch, but not before reminding her she had to check in in time for lunch or it'd be his head. Since then it was the same every morning. He left the house under the pretext of fulfilling his task with the girl only to watch the clouds over a rooftop while she read her eyes out. Then, they'd both get back for lunch, like it was all good and dandy. He still worried sometimes about his dad finding out he was skipping his imposed duties, but it didn't worry him enough to change the fact. There was no way he was going to spend hours watching her go through books and books, much less include her in his plans. She was a girl, and Shikamaru didn't do girls.

Although, he had to admit, for a girl she wasn't that bad. Sometimes he even met her outside the library in time to make the way back to the compound together. She barely talked, and that was fine with Shikamaru. Touchan said she was shy at first and advised him to talk to her about things she found interesting, so she'd warm up to him. Of course, touchan was right again... So, sometimes when they walked back home together Shikamaru would ask her what she read about and she would do the talking for the rest of the way. She told him about gardening, and animals, weird stuff she found out about other countries… And she'd show him the new kanjis -and their furigana- she wrote down to practice later. The Nara wondered if she ever got tired of the stuff. Meh, good for her, at least she'll do well in the Academy, unlike him…

''I can't. But an older boy offered his card. I have to give it back or renew the loan in ten days.''-She explained.

''What older boy?''-Shikamaru asked rather surprised.

He'd never seen her talk to anybody in town. And why did this person had to be a boy, and older at that. _Mendokuse_ …

''Ne, nee! Shikamaru!'' –They were interrupted before she could explain further.

''Oi! Choji!''- Shikamaru greeted the Akimichi.

''Can you lend me some money?''

''Again? You still owe me from last week. Is it for snacks?''

''Of course it's for snacks. Dad will give me my allowance on Monday, I'll pay you back then.''

''Not a chance.''

''Come on, Shikamaru! You never spend your money anyway!''

''I do spend, I just don't waste it!''

The redhead observed in silence the interaction between the Nara and the boy with markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. They obviously knew each other, but she still had to meet Choji. Shikaku-sama had told her it'd be good for her to know other kids before her classes at the Academy started, but until now she managed to hide from the world. The library was a good place to hide. Silence was mandatory and everybody was searching for something or studying. Since she arrived to the village a week prior and up until that very morning, when Shisui-san offered to loan the book for her at the library, she hadn't talked to anyone but Shikamaru. The Nara boy was fine, he was good to her, but he wasn't interested in anything. It seemed the very act of breathing weighted on his shoulders. She found the way he dragged his words when speaking and how much he said ''mendokuse'' funny. But, in his own words, she didn't want to be a drag.

''I can buy snacks!''- She offered suddenly to the sulking chubby boy.

Both boys' eyes opened wide for very different reasons.

''You can?''-Choji asked like she just promised him the moon.

''Oi! Choji!''-The Nara scolded his friend for even thinking about it.-''You don't have to spend your money on him. He needs to get a grip.''

Choji was a good kid, too good in fact, but when it came to food he lost all sense of logic. Shikamaru knew from his father the orphans received a weekly allowance too, but it wasn't much, and Choji taking advantage would be so wrong.

''It's fine. It's Friday and I haven't used any of my money yet.''-She assured the Nara-.''We can get some snacks and go eat them somewhere?''- She offered tentatively, not sure if they'd be up to spending time with her.

''We could go to the playground. Maybe the others will be there.''-Choji proposed.

''Others?''-Jun asked unsure.

''Yeah, like Kiba and Naruto. Don't worry, they're nice.''-He reassured her.-''I'm Akimichi Choji, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you, Choji-kun, I'm Jun.''

''Nice to meet you too, Jun-chan.''

The three kids started walking side by side, with the girl smiling in the middle.

''So, Choji-kun, were are we going? Shikamaru-kun showed me around, but I don't know where to start.''

''You only remember the library, don't you? Mendokuse…''

''I remember many shops and stalls in Hokage Avenue, but I wouldn't know what to buy. I'd never seen those things before.''

''What do you mean?''-Choji asked her.-''What hadn't you seen before?''

''Everything! Like… those things… they were three in a stick, with different colors.''

''You mean dango?''-Shikamaru provided.

''Yes, that's the one!''

''You'd never seen dango before?''-Choji asked in his usual soft voice, until he realized what such affirmation implied and he screamed eyes ablaze.-''You mean you've never had dango?! Where have you been all this time?!''

''The orphanage.''

''Oh…Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''-The chubby kid tried to make amends while the Nara went _mendokuse_ in the background.

''It's fine, Choji-kun.''- She assured him with a smile.

''So, have you met any families yet?''

''No, not yet. But it's only been a week.''

''Something will come up for sure. You have all summer.''

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief as he walked with his hands behind his head by their side. The first day after his father returned from the orphanage he told the Akimichi about this girl from the orphanage he had to deal with being the reason he couldn't stay and play in their district. He couldn't believe the fatso had been so thoughtless. Luckily she seemed unfazed by it. He still worried about running into the likes of Kiba and Naruto. They could be too much sometimes. Shikamaru simply ignored them when that was the case, but he didn't know how the redhead would react. Usually girls looked quite put off by their antics.

He observed Jun as Choji dragged her along every shop and stall in the main avenue, explaining to her the subtle and wide differences between every existing bag of potato chips, as well as sweets. She looked truly amazed by everything in sight, listening intently to Choji's explanations, likes and dislikes, just like the day he walked her around, only Shikamaru didn't make stops in the way to explain everything in such detail.

Before long Shikamaru had to remind them they had to get going if they wanted to make it to the playground with enough time to actually play before it was late and they had to go back home for dinner. Also, he didn't want her to keep expending money either, they had stuffed her backpack with enough food for everyone and Shikamaru was starting to feel like maybe he should pay for something. Damn Choji…

Before long they made it to the playground by the Naka River. Choji started to fill his mouth right away, and she opened a bag of chips of her own. The Akimichi wanted her opinion on a new flavor, but she followed Shikamaru's advice, starting with the more simple salted chips. She couldn't go wrong with that. As they took a seat on the merry-go-round, another kid jumped on it giving her a fright. She wasn't expecting the thing to move like it did. Apparently the orphanage didn't have that kind of equipment, just a swing, a seesaw and a slide. But after the initial scare she liked it a little too much, making the random kid beg for her to stop and Choji's eyes spin.

Shikamaru was taken aback by her behavior. He wasn't expecting her to go ham on the merry. He didn't think he had it in her… He was starting to think maybe she'd fit in with the gang after all, when the unmistakable boisterous voice of Naruto entered the scene.

''Oi! Shikamaru! Choji!''

''Naruto! You cheated!''- Kiba barreled into the playground chasing after him.

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''DID NOT!''

''DID TOO!''

They went to town with it, repeating themselves to no end and butting heads like bulls, literally.

''Oi! You two stop it, you're giving me a headache…''-Shikamaru protested.

''Who's that?''-Naruto asked the Nara pointing at the girl that was pushing the merry while a growingly sick looking Choji tried to hold on, forgetting all about Kiba in his short attention span.

''Her name is Jun. My dad brought her from the orphanage with a bunch of other kids.''

''Why are you two with her?''-Kiba asked looking slightly affronted, and Naruto supported the sentiment with a nod and a suspicious look.

''She offered to buy snacks for Choji. Don't be rude, she bought for you too.''

''Did she?''

Both kids gave her an appraising look, this time looking less wary of her, as she jumped from the merry to help Choji, who was now flat on his back on the ground. She made her way to the Akimichi looking slightly dizzy herself, her short ponytail falling apart and a gleeful look on her face that broke into full laugher when Choji tried to act all manly and get up on his own only to end up planking on his face.

''Say, Jun-chan! I dare you to a seesaw match, ttebayo!''-Naruto screamed out of the blue.

''Mendokuse…''-Shikamaru face-palmed.

* * *

Around two hours later the five kids were sitting in a circle, with Jun's backpack and all the snacks in the middle. Shikamaru was sitting next to her on a bench, because he didn't want to hear his mom if he went home with his pants full of dirt –more dirt-. The other three kids where on the ground in front of them, closing the circle and munching away.

The seesaw match ended badly, as per usual. It always started safe enough, until someone came up with a stupid idea. This time Choji felt the imperious need to help Jun win when it was clear she couldn't alone against Naruto's fiery jumps and thrusts, which then left Naruto hopelessly disadvantaged and screaming for Kiba and Shikamaru to help. Three kids on one end, two on the other end, driving their full weights onto the thing with mighty force in a desperate attempt to send the other team flying. Jun's stomach hurt with laughter the whole time, seeing the effort in the boys' faces and hearing them grunt and scream at each other to put their back on it. Shikamaru, being in a precarious position sitting behind the other two from the start, was the first one to fall. Next was Kiba, and finally Naruto. Choji looked so proud that he won for her as she finally let go of the handle to dry her tears of laugher with the back of her hands. Next they played sliding games and tag, and while she wasn't strong enough to win a seesaw match against the boys, they had to admit she was a fast runner. So long the boys learned she was their age, her birthday was in December, she was starting the Academy in September just like them, and she liked reading and learning about plants and stuff.

''I don't see what's so amazing about plants…''-Naruto commented with a bored face.-''But if you like them that's ok I guess, Juni-chan.''-He proclaimed with a bright smile.

She smiled at his acceptance, and the moniker he started using when referring to her. By now Jun was growing accustomed to the blonde's outbursts and easygoing nature. In that sense, Kiba and Naruto were the most alike. They went from disappointed to overly excited in a second, and they wanted to roughhouse and compete all the time. Choji only wanted to eat. And Shikamaru… Shikamaru just wanted to be left out of it.

''You can be a medic-nin, or a veterinarian, like my sister, Hana.''- Kiba told her.-''Do you like animals?''

''I love animals!''-Jun nodded.

''We Inuzuka have lots of ninja dogs. Soon I'll get my own ninken and he'll come to the Academy with me.''-He bragged.

''You can take your ninken to class?''- Jun asked with shiny eyes.

''Hmm!''- Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled something unintelligible, not happy with all the attention Kiba was receiving.

''What was that, baka?''-Kiba confronted him.

''Who you calling baka, baka?''-Naruto talked back.

The two spitfires started butting heads yet again, with ''baka'' being their most convincing argument, while the other three laughed at their antics.

''Narutoooo!''

A feminine voice broke the fight apart. Jun looked in its direction, and was surprised by what she saw. A young woman was waving their way. Jun couldn't see her face clearly because her back was facing the setting sun, but she could make out the green of her dress and the red of her hair. It was much longer and let loose, but the color was a perfect match. It was the first time Jun met someone with the same hair as her, and it made her heart swell. Some of the orphanage's kids picked at her for her hair, saying mean things and pulling at it. Back there her hair was as unique as her love for books. It singled her out of the crowd. Made her an easy target and a recluse.

''That's me! See you tomorrow losers!'' –Naruto mocked them sticking his tongue out and pulling his lower eyelid down as he run towards the woman.

''Naruto, that's not fair! - Kiba screamed after him and then grumbled under his breath something about the blonde not cleaning up his part.

''We should get going, if we start cleaning now we'll make it just in time for dinner.''-Shikamaru commented knowing Jun had to check in for dinner with the people that took care of the kids of the orphanage.

The others agreed and started filling their hands and arms with as much trash as they could to make it quick. They finished the task in seconds and said their goodbyes. The redhead run side by side with the Nara with a smile on her face. Not only had she had a great time playing with other kids, she also found out she wasn't the only one with that blatant hair color in the village. Maybe she wasn't alone anymore…

* * *

Namikaze Minato walked down Hogake Avenue in the invaluable company of his former student, Hatake Kakashi, and his rambunctious friend, Maito Gai. He run into them leaving the tower, as they were being relieved from their duties at the Jonin Standby Station. The Yellow Flash scratched his head and laughed awkwardly as Gai went on and on about his decision to become a genin instructor and how amazingly talented his students would be. The Fourth Hokage didn't regret accepting his petition, he certainly could motivate a rock to work harder, and his optimism would be a great influence for any kid, but he couldn't help but wonder how Kakashi put up with him half the time. Minato had promised Kushina he would leave work early to spend some quality time with her and Naruto over dinner, but Gai was managing to suck him dry of whatever energy he had left.

He looked at Kakashi for help only to find him blatantly ignoring them, when Shikaku's boy run past them and a small frame bumped against the back of his legs with an ''oomph''. Minato turned around asking right away…

''Are you ok?''

''Yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking.''

As their eyes met both of them froze at the sight, because the similarities between the person right in front of them and other people they knew were hard to miss.

''Oi! Jun! Get going, we're going to be late!''-Shikamaru broke the spell screaming a few yards away.

''I have to go. I'm so sorry!''- She apologized again before running after the Nara boy.

''Run little one! Run with the power of youth!''- Gai cheered at her making her turn her head around one last time to laugh at his over the top zest.

Gai kept walking, talking to nobody in particular about the power of youth and getting the usual weird looks from the bystanders while Minato stayed behind, still looking transfixed towards the direction where the little girl disappeared.

''Minato-sensei…''- Kakashi tried to get his attention.

The silver haired shinobi stayed by his sensei's side, studying his reaction to the girl. He had seen the similarities too. If he didn't know any better, Kakashi would think his sensei and Kushina had added to the family.

''Minato-sensei…''-He insisted again, this time succeeding in getting the blonde's attention.-''Who-''

The Yellow Flash put his hand on Kakashi's shoulders, stopping him before he could start asking questions, and with a warm smile he said to him…

''Kami willing, Kushina and I will have good news to share soon, and you'll be the first one to know, Kakashi.''

* * *

''Tadaima!''- Minato announced taking off his sandals and flak jacket at the entryway.

''Okaeri!''- Came in response from the kitchen and the dining room.

The smell of broiled saury welcomed him as he made his way into the kitchen to find his wife already carrying the big plater of fish, he also spied a salad and cold starters already placed on the table where Naruto waited. Exactly what he needed on a hot summer night…

''I have news…''-Minato said after pecking his wife on the lips.

Kushina knew that look on her husband's face. That shine in his eyes. It was the same look he gave her the first time he told her he loved her hair. The same look he had on his face when he finally asked her to marry him. The same he sported after she gave him the news of her pregnancy. The same look that gave him away every time he wanted to make love. It was like his perfected shinobi body couldn't contain the surge of love inside of him and it all came gushing out from his eyes.

''We have news too.''-Kushina replied with a smile of her own.

''You do?''- Minato asked following her to the dining table.

Naruto's spiky hair was flatter than usual and still damp from the shower, and Minato ruffled it earning a toothy smile from the kid.

Kushina handed Naruto a dish full with a little bit of everything, and then did the same for herself as Minato served himself.

''So, dad! Did you fight some baddies today?''- Naruto asked his father.

In his excitement the kid dropped a fish cake dipped in soy sauce on his lap, making a vein in his mom's forehead pop menacingly. Minato helped him pick it up and clean his pajama pants as fast as possible as he answered the question. He'd still need a new pajama but better to be safe. Nothing makes Kushina rage like a stain that won't come off.

''I'm afraid not, Naruto. I just spent the day in the office, doing paperwork.''

''Can't you tell others to do that? You're the Hokage!''

Minato didn't lose his smile. The kid was in that age in which being the Hokage meant fighting and being a hero twenty four-seven. When in reality, the bulk of it was paperwork.

''Being Hokage doesn't mean doing whatever you want whenever you want, Naruto.''-Minato tried to explain.-''I have a duty to the village. When the time comes I must fight to the end to protect Konoha.''

''Like you did against the fox?!''

Naruto knew about the Kyubi incident. Of course he knew. Even to this day people called him a hero. His face-off with the demon was represented by street puppeteers, painted in murals and told by storytellers. They were all dramatic depictions of that night, and as grateful as he was for the love he received from the villagers, he somehow resented the misguided ideas those tales planted in the mind of kids like Naruto, about what being Hokage really meant.

''Exactly like that. But in the meantime I must see to other things and trust the Leaf's shinobis to fight the baddies. They are the heroes.''

''Ummm…''- Naruto mulled over pushing around the plate his dinner's pickings.

''Naruto, your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about something.''- Kushina picked up the conversation.

''Uhm? What is it? Something wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong. We just wanted your opinion.''

''About what?''

The married couple exchanged looks of confirmation before dropping the bomb.

''About siblings.''

''Siblings? I don't know… Kiba has a sister… She's scary… ttebayo… The others don't have any siblings…''- The blonde kid rambled.

''How would you like one?''- Minato asked straight.

''Eeeeehhh!''-Naruto dragged the monosyllable as he did when something surprised him, making his parents brace for the outburst.-''Yatta!''

Naruto exclaimed in triumph getting up on his chair, little fists in the air.

''Does this mean you're ok with the idea?''

''I am, ttebayo! I'm having a brother, and he'll be Hokage after me!''-He predicted stomping in glee towards his room.

''What if it's a girl?''- Kushina asked.

That made Naruto stop in his tracks to ponder. For a moment there, Minato and Kushina worried that could be a deal breaker, but then Naruto looked at them over his shoulder with a bright smile.

''She'll be cool like Juni-chan! I'll teach her to play like a boy!''

* * *

Sometime later Minato was drying and putting away the last dishes when Kushina encircled his waist from behind.

''Did he finally fall sleep?''- He asked.

''Uhu.''-She muttered with her head nested between his shoulder blades.

They had left the kid stomp off to his room the way he did knowing that's how he dealt with overexcitement. As they cleared out the table and had some iced tea in front of the tv, Naruto talked alone, played believe and plotted the next fifty years of his life –and now his future sibling's life too- in his room. Finally Kushina put him to sleep while Minato did the dishes.

''I don't know what I was expecting, but he took it really well.''- He commented turning around to return his wife's embrace.

''He didn't understand why he couldn't tell his friends yet, thought.''- She regretted that part of the conversation with the kid as she put him to bed.

''It's for the best. We need to keep it a secret until she starts the Academy. For her safety.''

''I know.''

Summer was especially busy for Konoha, people from all around the world visited the village, making it easier to slip past security checkpoints. During those months the Barrier Team was reinforced to make up for this fact, but with the constant flow of tourists human errors couldn't be completely avoided. Most of the time these errors were righted by the Interception Division and the Military Police Force right away. Considering their size and numbers, Konoha's crime statistics were very low. Yet, four years ago, a man in a mask slipped past every security system. Not only that, he was in possession of very sensitive information, knowing when and where Kushina would give birth. Which raised the question: were they dealing with traitors among their ranks? All in all, the less people knew about the potential jinchuriki during the busiest season of the year, the better.

For the time being, she would remain in the Nara compound, off the records, hiding in plain sight among the other orphans. Being adopted by the Hokage would put her under the spotlight, so they would do it in September, when the village's transit went back to normal.

It pained Minato and Kushina to do this. To leave an orphan girl in the care of social workers that, while professional, wouldn't care for her the way Minato and Kushina would. Would she feel insecure staying behind as the other kids got adopted? Would it make her feel sad? Cry at night? It pained them more today that it did yesterday or the day before, because then she was just an idea, but now they'd seen her, red flaming hair, dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Now she was a reality. Now, in their hearts, she was theirs.

''Do you think she'll be fine? Won't she get lonely while the other kids are rehoused?''-Minato shared his fears.

''Naruto and the others will keep her spirits up. Juni-chan is cool, remember?''-Kushina eased his worries.

''That's right! They already know each other, don't they? That's what you had to tell me?''

''Yes! She was in the playground with the boys when I picked Naruto up.''

''He must like her if he has a nickname for her already.''

''He does, ttebane!''

She loosened her hold around Minato for a moment so he could take off his favorite pink apron, only to curl her arms around his body a second later.

''She's cute.''- She said.

''She is…''- Was his dreamy answer.

''You saw her too?''

''I did. She was running after Shikaku's boy and she bumped into me.''

Kushina sighed into her husband's chest with pent up love and frustration.

''I hate summer…''-She said making the Yellow Flash laugh.

She didn't. In fact, spring and summer were her favorite seasons, she hated the wind, the rain and the cold that came with autumn and winter. But that was mama bear Kushina for you. She'll hate her favorite season of the year if it dares to get between her and her cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: ''Time froze over Hokage Rock, for the longest second of their short lives, as crimson hair strands and fearful tears soared over Konoha's skyline.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

Shikamaru woke up with a start after slapping himself in his sleep. A grasshopper took it upon itself to be his personal alarm for the afternoon nap and jumped on his face only to take off right afterwards. He had nothing against bugs, but he liked it better when they kept to themselves. Crickets chirping, toads splashing by the closest mass of water, tree branches trying to drift away with the wind, owls hooting in the distance, squirrels squeaking among the bushes, the soft sound of deer snorting deep inside the forest, even distant voices from the villagers… All of it was part of ambient sound, and as such it didn't bother him one bit. But while his sense of hearing was kind enough to allow him to sleep under pretty much any circumstances, his sense of touch wasn't that indulgent. A ladybug crawling up his leg, a falling leaf landing on his forehead or an itchy nose would always wake him up. That's why he favored either high places like rooftops or covered yet open places like a porch when it came to his naps, they provided him the best scenery, but without the real inconveniences that came with nature. After all he was a Nara, not an Inuzuka. He enjoyed nature, but he didn't want any part of it necessarily.

He opened his eyes and sat up trying to remember why he was sleeping under a sad tree that provided little to no coverage. He was looking after Jun. Right. She must have been exploring the outskirts of the Nara compound, and she had a new favorite reading spot. It was located in an extensive moss garden, mostly covered by the shade of tall pine trees that kept hidden from prying eyes the source of its greenery and the best place to nap ever: a shallow pond inhabited by colored carps that housed a weeping willow. The willow stood tall but also slouching, like an always tired Shikamaru, on top of an islet. Underneath the slouching tree, the ground hollowed down, giving the user of its wonderful shade almost perfect privacy between its thick protruding roots. When the red haired girl told him she was going there to finish her book, the idea of joining her was tempting, but he resisted. He didn't know why his father insisted so much on him keeping an eye on her at all times, but Shikamaru felt gross about it, so he kept his distance while doing it. She might be shy, but after just one playdate she already proved she knew how to play rough. Shikamaru didn't want to find out what could happen if she cough him spying on her. Thoughts of an angry Ino crossed his mind making him squirm. Girls were scary, they weren't fooling him with their cute looks.

He stood up yawning wide and ugly, not caring in the sightless. After rubbing his eyes for good measure he looked in the direction of the weeping willow, only to find it vacant. His heart leaped inside his chest waking him up for good. He run in the direction of the pond, hoping to get a better view of the islet and find her snuggled behind a root, but no such luck. Where was she? She was supposed to wait for him to come get her so they could go to the fields over Hokage Rock together. He neglected the idea for the first week, but after yesterday's events with the squad he figured she could join them during playtime, making the task of keeping an eye on her easier. It was a win-win. Did he sleep past their meeting time? He started running across the compound, avoiding the main street at all cost. If his father found out he was going to kill him. Well, not really, but his mom would definitely kill him. And the calm but stern scolding method his dad favored wasn't exactly pleasant to endure either. But they didn't need to find out. He would go fetch the squad and they would find her before the adults could realize something was wrong. At least he hoped so…

Thankfully the clan's compound was located on the north-east side outskirt of the village so he was running up the rock stairs like a madman in no time. He made it to the top out of breath and sweating. He wasn't the most athletic of the bunch, that's for sure. He took one final gulp of much needed air with his hands on his knees, ready to keep running in the direction from which he could hear Naruto's voice. Luckily Choji and Kiba would be there already, and they could start looking for Jun right away. But another sound reached his ears along Naruto's voice. A girly laugh. Shikamaru trotted towards the sounds only to find the missing girl enjoying the view that sitting atop the cliff of the rock granted. Naruto was to her right, going off about being the next Hokage and having his face permanently engraved on the very wall they were sitting on, while giving her a preview of the different poses he had in mind for such an important moment. Choji was eating, as could be expected, to her left, and next to him was Kiba, laying on his back, arms wide open to the sides. Seeing the red haired orphan save and sound, laughing with her feet dangling off the cliff of the rock overwhelmed him with both relief and anger. Relief because false alarm, they didn't need to go hunting her down. Anger because they were all relaxed and enjoying the moment while he almost had a heart attack. All because she couldn't do as she was told.

''You were supposed to wait!''- Shikamaru strode in their direction.

''You're late.''

''Yeah man, what happened?''

Kiba protested and Naruto asked, completely ignoring the Nara's comment.

''You were supposed to wait!''- Shikamaru repeated himself getting close and pointing his finger at the girl.

He looked and sounded angry, and that was odd coming from him. He was the most patient and aloof of them all, and his attitude had the other boys lost and looking at each other for clues.

''Yeah, I know. But you didn't come so I thought-''- Jun tried to explain herself.

''You thought what?''

''I though you forgot, or maybe something more important came up.''

''Next time don't think, just do as you're told.''

''Oi! Stop it, Shikamaru!''- Naruto butted in getting up.

The blond boy didn't like how close Shikamaru was getting to her and how progressively small and sad Juni-chan looked as he pointed his finger at her. He liked it better when she laughed.

''Don't butt in, Naruto.''

''I'll butt in if I want to!''

''Guys, don't fight…''- Choji pleaded with them forgetting about his snacks.

''What has gotten into you, anyway?!''- Kiba fronted the Nara too.

The Inuzuka was starting to get pissed. It was all fine and dandy just a minute ago, but this guy had to come and ruin it with his attitude…

''Tch! Nothing has gotten into me!''

''You're lying! And back off, ttebayo!''

Naruto had enough and pushed Shikamaru lightly to put himself between the Nara and the girl.

''Get out of my face, Naruto. This has nothing to do with you!''

''Just back off and say you're sorry!''

''Mendokuse… Why do you always have to play hero! You only cause more trouble than it's worth!''

''You're just being an asshole!''

''She can't run off like that!''-Shikamaru tried to justify.

''She can do whatever she wants! You're the one that's late! What were you doing anyway?''-Naruto argued in her favor.

''He was napping, obviously. Just like Choji is always eating.''- Kiba put his two cents.

The Akimichi looked slightly affronted for a second. Why was this about him all of the sudden? But he didn't have time to defend himself as the fight went on.

The two boys started pushing and pulling each other, engaged in an awkward looking wrestling match while the Akimichi and Inuzuka tried to pull them apart to no avail. It was one of those moments, when none of them knew what was going on, or why they were fighting, but the more they pushed, pulled and called names between grinding teeth the more and more riled up they got.

''Stop it! Stop it, please! Don't fight! I won't do it again! I won't do it again, I promise!''- Jun joined Choji's pleads and Kiba's growls.

Despite her efforts, the scuffle grew in intensity. And as much as Kiba and Choji tried to break Naruto and Shikamaru apart, their hold on each other was tight. They trashed around, dragging their feet and staggering, bumping into each other and losing all sense of spatial awareness. Maybe it was the tug-of-war they were immersed in, maybe it was the boys' growing anger at each other, maybe it was the tears that clouded Jun's eyes… Maybe all of the above. But by the time Choji decided to put an end to the nonsense, they were too close to the edge of the cliff, especially Jun. The Akimichi released a war cry and tugged with all his might, managing to not only break the two contenders apart, but also make everyone present lose their balance. Choji and Shikamaru fell backwards, landing on their butts, while Naruto and Kiba fell forward, on their hands and knees. But before their tiny bodies could process the pain, their ears picked on the startled gasp that escaped Jun's mouth as she staggered back and found herself airborne. In case the sudden and painful pit in her stomach wasn't enough of a clue, the petite faces of her newly found friends distorting in fear were extra confirmation of what just happened. Her arms surged forward of their own mind, possessed by the thousands of years of evolution and survival instinct imbedded in her DNA, but it wasn't enough. Time froze over Hokage Rock, for the longest second of their short lives, as crimson hair strands and fearful tears soared over Konoha's skyline.

* * *

A heavy silence permeated the cliff, only broken by a distant crow that somehow sounded like it was mocking them.

''JUNIIII-CHAAAAAAN!''

''Is… Is she dead?''

''DON'T SAY THAT! JUNI-CHAAAAN!''

''She's dead, isn't she?''

''SHUT UP, KIBA, JUST SHUP UP! JUNIIII-CHAAAN!''

Shikamaru's mind went blank, unable to process recent events. This couldn't be happening. He crawled mindlessly towards the edge of the cliff, where Naruto was screaming his head off, trying to block Choji's blubbering and Kiba's babbling. This wasn't happening. She wasn't dead. Shikamaru didn't even have an accurate grasp on the concept of death. He knew people who were dead were gone. She couldn't be gone. She had to check in for dinner.

''N-Naruto…''-The Nara heir barely found his voice.

''Can you see her?''-The blonde asked Shikamaru with a trembling voice.

Shikamaru looked down the cliff, searching for any sign of her eye-catching red hair, only to come empty handed.

''I can't.''-He admitted.-''But look, she left a trail, she has to be beneath the dust.''

Shikamaru pointed to the cloud of dust at the bottom of the rock. Gravel and stones were still rolling down the steep side of the cliff. Steep, but not completely perpendicular to the ground…

''She didn't fall, she slid down…''

''Eh?''

''Uhm?''

''Nani?''

Kiba and Choji had joined them on the edge curious as to what Shikamaru had to say.

''On this and the other side of the faces the cliff isn't completely vertical. There's a slope. Look, she left a trail down.''-He repeated pointing at the easy to miss trace.-''She slide and rolled down the slope, dragging sand and dust with her.''

''You're right! I see it!''- Kiba exclaimed.

''If we hurry-''

Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence Naruto was already running towards the stony stairs.

''Wait! Naruto!''

Shikamaru ran after him with Kiba and Choji following close behind. The Nara was all for avoiding trouble with the grown-ups, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. This was one of those times. _Mendokuse_ …

''We have to ask for help, Naruto. We need to tell the Hokage.''- Shikamaru explained, meaning Sandaime and/or Yondaime, whoever they found first.

''Right! My dad is at the office and he's the fastest! He'll find her in no time! Let's go!''

As they run faster than they ever had, the first drops of a summer storm painted the soil dark.

* * *

''What does Inoichi have to say?''

''He examined personally Akane-san's corpse, as well as the orphanage's workers and the kids. He is quite certain all of them were subjected to genjutsu technics. Both recently and in the past. Akane-san was induced to commit suicide while the rest of the orphanage was put under a powerful sleeping jutsu.''-Shikaku summarized Inoichi's report.

After receiving the disturbing news from the reconnaissance team he sent to the orphanage to investigate the case of the Uzumaki girl, Minato sent Kakashi with a quick message to Shikaku, instructing him to have the Intelligence Division look into it. A week later they were at an impasse, unable to know more, even with the likes of Inoichi working on it. Whoever was behind it was very careful and didn't leave a trace.

''How could they hide her from us for almost four years? We've been scouting the orphans for a while now.''

''We have, but we always trusted the official lists Akane-san provided. We didn't have a reason not to. We never searched the place, and containing an infant is as easy as locking the door. My guess is this time the kid sneaked out before they could lock the door. Uzumakis are restless. It would have happened sooner or later.''

Shikaku was right, of course. Unless they planned to keep the girl in a cell for who knows how long she was bound to step into the light at some point. But who were _they_? And what was their endgame here?

''What is it that worries you? - Shikaku asked the young Hokage seeing the frown on his face.

''The unknown. We don't know who is behind this. We don't know what their intentions are. This could be related to any of the existing issues we're dealing with or it could be a whole new kind of trouble.''-Minato explained.-''We're adopting her, Shikaku. Kushina and I, we're adopting Jun. How am I supposed to protect her when I can't see the threat ahead?''

''You're flogging yourself way too soon, Minato.''

Shikaku dropped the honorifics altogether to address the situation not only as a fellow shinobi, but also as a friend. The Nara leader was a couple of years older than the Yellow Flash, but they knew each other from the Academy. They'd seen each other graduate, make chunin, make jonin, marry, take over their respective clans, make Commander and Kage, have their sons and heirs… But also fail and lose. They held each other in high regard and respect even if they're relationship didn't look that tight from the outside. And, although they didn't do it that often, they knew they could trust each other with personal stuff. Minato's admission took Shikaku by surprise, but also not. It took him by surprise because it was the first time he was hearing about it. Being the one that brought Jun into Konoha and held current custody over her, Minato kept him constantly informed about anything remotely related to the girl. But since he asked him to keep her out of the adoption process Shikaku hadn't gotten any updates on the matter. On the other hand, if he knew something about Minato was that he wasn't one to tosh his problems into other people hands, so it made total sense that he would feel compelled to adopt and care for the kid that was meant to take the jinchuriki responsibility from his wife.

''She's only been here for a week. Plus, whoever is behind this seemed in a rush to clean house the moment we found her. Maybe we'll never hear from them.''-Shikaku thought it was unlikely, but still a possibility.

''How could they know so soon?''-Minato wondered aloud.

Was the Headmistress more than a pawn? Was she in contact with the people moving the strings? Was it someone else from inside the orphanage?

''How could the man in the mask know _when_ and _where_ Kushina was giving birth?''-Shikaku responded with a question of his own.

Once again the shadow of treason tainted Minato's term as Hokage. It was a wonder the man still found it in himself to trust anyone.

The knowing look between the two adults was abruptly interrupted by the sudden ruckus coming from the corridor outside. They had just a couple of seconds to hear the guards argue with a bunch of all too familiar voices before the door of the office was opened in the most unceremonious way.

''DAD!''- Naruto barreled in.

''Naruto! What do I always tell y-!''

Before the Yondaime could properly scold his misfit of a kid the other three joined the blonde's racket in a pandemonium of voices. They all were talking over each other, trying to make their point by screaming the loudest and the guards at the door looked just as confused about the situation as the two adults inside the office felt. The only thing Shikaku made out of the whole thing was that they all looked desperate. Their clothes and hair were dripping from the storm outside and yet their faces were red and their bodies felt hot. Even his own son, Shikamaru, the most laid back kid Shikaku knew, was in hysterics.

''SILENCE!''- The Nara leader called them to order.

It wasn't often that Shikaku raised his voice, but the current situation called for it. Something happened, something bad enough to have the kids running to the adults for help, but with everyone running their mouths over each other it was impossible to understand.

''Shikamaru.''- Shikaku gave the word to his son when everyone was silent.

''We were at the playground over the Rock and Jun fell off the cliff! I'm sorry dad!''

''I'm sorry too!''

''It was my fault!''

''You have to find her!''

As soon as Shikamaru gave them the basics he broke down again, dragging the others behind into the pity party. They'd have to talk to them later about what exactly happened that had them feeling guilty about it, but for now finding the girl was priority. Falling from the Rock was no joke, especially for a kid that didn't possess the necessary skills to make it down safe.

''Genma! Raido! Take the kids home!'' –Minato instructed.

''Iwashi! Get to the Nara compound, explain the situation and tell them to start the search in the forest. We're looking for a four year old girl with red hair. Injured, probably unconscious. She goes by Jun.''- Shikaku followed suit instructing the last member of the platoon.

Minato nodded his head to Iwashi in approval. The Nara forest ran all the way up to the east side of the Rock. If she somehow survived –and Kami, they hoped so…- she could be unconscious and waiting to be found at the bottom of the rock, or she could have wandered, injured and disoriented. If that was the case, the Yondaime couldn't storm with his men into the forest. The animals that lived there, especially the deer that guarded those grounds, were known to react poorly to outsiders, and that meant everyone not Nara.

With a hand seal from the Yondaime a shadow clone materialized right beside him.

''Stay in the office. Hiruzen-sama will stop by later as usual. If I'm not back by then explain the situation to him and come find me.''

''Hai!''

* * *

At some point during her fall from the cliff she passed out, because when she opened her eyes she couldn't remember hitting bottom. She was sprawled on the floor and the first thing she noticed was the rain pricking her skin and dampening her clothes. The second thing she noticed was the headache and the numbness. She wiggled her limbs around, willing them to work properly to get herself off the floor, and they did, but the effort brought a new wave of pain that brought her to her knees. She had never felt such level of physical pain before. It was everywhere, deep and disorienting. She had never lost consciousness before either. She remembered the boys fighting and tripping over the edge of the cliff but that was it. It was weird missing a gap like that, it only added to the confusion. She looked up trying to get a peek at the top of the rock but the motion rocked her whole body with a wave of nausea. She heaved on her hands and knees, face drowning in her own spit and tears. She should have felt disgusting, but she couldn't bring herself to care. When the awful feeling finally left her body she managed to stand using the rock wall as support. Nobody seemed to be around, but she couldn't be very far from the faces, right? She only had to walk back a little and she'd find help. Hokage Tower used to always be busy with people after all. With that in mind she started walking, not bothering to look up again afraid it'd cause another heap of nausea.

* * *

When she opened her eyes for the second time she closed them up again immediately overwhelmed by motion dizziness. She must have fainted again, because the last thing she remembered was feeling really weak and cold. At some point she started thinking maybe she was walking in the wrong direction, but she had been walking for so long –or at least it felt that way- that she dreaded the idea of turning right around and retracing her steps. At some point she had to cross paths with somebody, right? Even in the woods.

Well, she didn't. She kept walking and walking not seeing a single soul. Only a deer. At least she thought it was a deer. And really up close too. Or maybe she was imagining things. Also her whole body still hurt, but on a positive note, she wasn't cold anymore. Well, she was cold and wet, but not that cold. It had to be the extra clothing she felt as she stirred cocooning her like a blanket. That and the heat source to her right. Instinctively she burrowed her face against it sighting in pure bliss at how good it felt after everything else.

''Hang in there, Juni-chan. We're almost at the hospital.''

She tried opening her eyes again, slowly and keeping her face flush against the heat. It was green, with pockets, like those flak jackets leaf ninjas wear. She followed the zip up to the face but only got a peak of spiky blond hair before she felt sick to her stomach and had to close them again.

''Naruto-kun?'' –She asked weekly.

It didn't make sense, somehow she still knew that much. The voice wasn't Naruto, but the hair was, and he was calling her Juni-chan.

''Close, but not quite.''

Yeah, that wasn't Naruto. He was a lot louder and didn't sound so… comfy? Her mind was bombarded by thoughts that simultaneously made and didn't make sense. It made her head hurt really bad, so she tried to discard them all and just go back to sleep. She snuggled again against NotNaruto's chest, pulling the blanket around her some more. NotNaruto's arms tightened around her in response and she felt him get closer as he hunched over her frame to further protect her from the rain. One final crazy thought crossed her mind in that moment: despite the cold and the pain, she wished she could stay like that forever.

''I'm sorry…''- She managed to whisper as she drifted back to sleep-.''I'm sorry…''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter five but I can't give you a due date. Let's hope it's soon! In the meantime please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future!


End file.
